The 30 Nights of Rabi and Allen
by Kalorii
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Rabi and Allen for the 30 Nights LiveJournal community. [RabiAllen]
1. Captivating Spell

**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None, really. Maybe a bit of angst?  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, just borrowing them! Promise I'll give them back later  
Summary:You don't always need magic words to put a spell on someone. (Allen's POV)

* * *

Waking up with Komui hovering over me was certainly not the nicest way to start off after a difficult mission. I guess I can't really complain, though, considering I am alive even if I'm not entirely well. I barely even register that I can't see out of one eye, launching questions at the Black Order's leader but not really getting satisfactory answers. He seems surprisingly unsure about his sister but I guess I can't really blame him. It surprises me that she hasn't woken up, however, and I can't stop the cold fear for her from gnawing at my insides.

But another voice manages to capture my attention and I turn to see a redhead leaning against the door frame. I merely stare at him as he speaks, telling me what I wanted to know. But now I'm finding that I can't stop staring, like I'm frozen in place by his lone, emerald eye, the other being covered by an eye patch. Shock is one thing but I expected it to wear off after a moment, but it doesn't as he introduces himself as Rabi and I simply, dumbly, repeat the last words he says. Luckily he doesn't seem to notice or just doesn't want to call attention to it.

I listen to the message from Miranda, or try to, finding that I was still rather dumbstruck. He stays as an old man, Bookman, enters the room and Komui leaves me with them both. This seems to snap me out of whatever spell Rabi had woven over me, even when I look over to see him moving to the wall to lean against it, trying to ignore the obvious fact that he's watching me again. I don't get much of an opportunity to talk to him, though, and he vanishes along with Bookman before I could even try. But it almost seems like he follows me, as I find him appearing out of nowhere while checking in on Linali and speaking with Komui. Granted, all he seems to want to do is give information but his smile and his gaze always seem to lock me under some strange spell.

Ever since that fateful meeting, I remember all the times when he followed me on missions. I'm not complaining in the least, considering he'd saved me more than a few times and he was good company on those dreary days. And I remember the moments that we stole together, alone, though we never really did much of anything but work together, despite my wishing it were more at times. But I can never get the courage because every single time I looked into his eye, I'd end up being dumbstruck and lose every word I wanted to say.

All of this flashes in my mind in that one instant, feeling the hammer crack in my grasp. Our eyes meet and I can't help but remember when I first saw that emerald eye that captivated me then. To see it full of disbelief and a touch of fear now is painful, but what's more painful is knowing the reason why.

Things almost seem frozen in time but even that can't last forever even though I want it to. I hear him mutter something my ears don't pick up but it doesn't matter. I watch in shock as he's swallowed into the darkness below and I feel the familiar feeling of being dumbstruck but it's not as pleasant as I recall.

I thickly mutter Rabi's name and that of our other fallen companion. I hear it echoed in a feminine voice behind me, reminding me that Linali is still there and she's as shocked as I am.

With a frustrated yell, I let the black hand of despair grip my heart, but I banish it as quickly as it came. I look up to see my master still willing to fight and I nkow I can't rest now. Before I get up, I silently vow to find Rabi as soon as the battle is over.

After all, there's no way someone like Rabi would give up. Not when there's still so much to be said between us. And I still find myself under the spell he always manages to weave over me.


	2. The Right Moment

**Warnings:** Fluff. If that really needs a warning. XD And two boys kissing. XP**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, just borrowing them! Promise I'll give them back later  
**Summary:** Bored and frustrated, Allen manages to stir up his own trouble when he finds a book and pilfers it for his own reading time.

* * *

'Tell him already! It's a perfect opportunity. Today is the day, Allen, so get to it!'

But all that came out of the young Exorcist was a squeaked farewell and a whimper of defeat as he saw the retreating back of a certain redhead. Sighing as he stood there, he watched until Rabi was out of sight, Allen's mind began working over the same problems he'd had for quite some time now.

'Where does all my confidence go when I talk to him?' he wondered, still standing in the same place and not even thinking to move. 'I want to tell him but what if I'm wrong? And he's never shown that he likes men the same way as he does women.'

Losing himself in the what-ifs and other possibilities, the white-haired teen didn't notice the person coming up behind him until he got a sharp smack to the back of his head. His scowl deepened when he saw the culprit. "What did you do that for?" he demanded of the antagonistic Exorcist.

"Take yourself and your daydreams out of the corridor, beansprout," Kanda growled in response, continuing on without looking back or addressing Allen any further.

Continuing to scowl for a moment longer, the teen spun on his heels and headed in the opposite direction. He didn't even really have a destination in mind so it was a surprise when he found himself at the door to Rabi's room. He stared at it a moment before knocking on it lightly and opening it a crack. The room seemed empty but that was to be expected considering Rabi and Bookman were both out at the moment.

Usually, Allen wasn't one to snoop in someone else's room while they were gone, but the room was almost like a library and he was rather bored. The young Exorcist wandered into the room and began to slowly scan the book spines for something interesting to read. He was barely even beginning to scratch the surface when a strange, rose-coloured book caught his eye. Without hesitation, he picked it up and opened it, turning to the first page and reading a little.

He wandered slightly, being sure to watch where he stepped, lest he trip over a stack of books. But as he kept reading, he got more involved, so much so that by the time he reached the couch, he wasn't sure if he wanted to sit there to read where he could possibly get caught. For the second time that day, he couldn't resist going against his conscience and taking the book with him as he left to read it in private.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The book had proven to be more interesting than he had thought. Allen had only taken a break from reading to eat dinner and find some extra candles to read by. The latter wasn't even needed as the moonlight was enough to see the print. It had been some time since the teen had been interested in reading books at all but the lack of a mission and not having anything else to do had rekindled his love of the activity.

It was a huddled up, white-haired bundle that Rabi found sitting on a hill top near the Order's headquarters. He recognized the book fairly easily, even in the pale moonlight from where he stood. As amused as he was at that choice of book, the point remained that his friend had decided to borrow it without asking, sending him on a hunt that had lasted most of the night.

Clearing his throat a bit as he approached Allen from behind, he chuckled as the teen nearly dropped the book, fumbling with it for a moment before righting himself and looking sheepishly up at the intruder. The sight of this alone was enough to make the redhead smile, taking up the vacant spot to the right of his friend without any invitation. "I never pegged you as a reader, beansprout." He smirked and looked right at Allen with his uncovered eye. "And I didn't think you'd like that kind of book."

Still looking rather guilty, Allen closed the book and held it out for Rabi to take back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it without asking. I just read a bit of it and I liked it." He closed his eyes then sighed. "There's no real excuse I can use but I was planning on giving it back, I promise."

"I don't mind that you took it, really. Though I would have liked a little not saying where it'd gotten spirited to, yeah?" Even as he'd said this, he smiled to show that there were no hard feelings in the least. He took the book and eyed it a bit before looking over at the now rather depressed-looking Exorcist. "So, where were you?"

Silver eyes turned to glance at Rabi, confusion fairly evident in them. It took a moment for him to understand what Rabi had meant but, once he did, he was rather hesitant to say. "Well..." He trailed off and fidgeted, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

Not confused at all, Rabi merely grinned and flipped through the pages, stopping when he felt he'd found the right one. "Gramps and I got this book by accident when we were looking for some information a month ago. I found it and hid it so he wouldn't get rid of it." Ignoring the small protest from Allen, the redhead scooted closer to his friend and held the book out. "You were here, right?"

"How did you...?" The young Exorcist sighed and relented, giving a small nod of confirmation. Once again, a million jumbled thoughts invaded his mind. Here he was, closer than ever to the one that always made him feel so conflicted. He was sure his rapid heartbeat was loud enough to be heard a mile around.

Allen was so distracted by these thoughts, he didn't immediately notice that Rabi was leaning on him more. The redhead looked at his friend curiously before he broke the silence. "You gonna read this with me, Allen, or do I have to take it back and read it on my own?"

That seemed to wake the white-haired teen up, nodding once more since he didn't quite trust his voice. They stayed like that in silence for a brief moment until their eyes met and refused to turn back to the book. Suddenly, reading a romance novel beside his best friend seemed like a bad idea, especially at the point of a very descriptive and steamy kiss.

The two stared at one another for a moment before slowly closing the distance between them, their lips simply melting together. Because of their inexperience, the kiss was hardly romance novel-worthy but it was enough to keep them going for a good minute, slowly pulling away and breathing heavily after it was broken.

It was Allen who reacted first but both looked in shock before simultaneously crying out a flushed "I'm sorry!" and looking away. But it didn't take long for Rabi to chuckle and turn his attention back to the white-haired teen.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked quietly, closing the book and setting it aside. "I'm the one that should be apologizing."

Shaking his head and looking over at the redhead finally, Allen frowned then turned away again. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Rabi could tell there was more to this than his green eye could see. He smiled and got closer to the young Exorcist. "To be honest, I've been meaning to do that for a while. I was just waiting for the right moment."

Tilting his head a little to look at his friend, he almost couldn't believe his ears. Was he really hearing what he thought he had? Apparently so, considering Rabi was already moving in a little closer for another kiss, which Allen was all to eager to return.


End file.
